Hogwarts academy
by peanutbutterthekoala
Summary: what would happen if hogwarts was a boys school for the elite young men of the future? slash: NevxDraco
1. Chapter 1

The sacrificial hamster

NevillexDraco

Neville pov

Hogwarts academy, a well known and elite all boys school where the best of the best attend... so why am I here? Of all the blokes in England, (no Europe!), why am I, Neville flipping Longbottom, attending such a grand and prestigious school?

I've always been a Klutz and being there just meant that there was yet another school that I would most definitely ruin. I mean why did that acceptance letter come in the mail anyway? I mean yeah, okay, I breed multiple new species of medicinal plants, but so what? Discovering a cure for cancer isn't that big a deal, is it?

Well, whatever... grandma was delighted, so here I am on the platform 9 ¾ at Kings Crossing, waiting for the legendary train that took prodigies to their place.

As I was standing there, I noticed that the raucous noise from before was hushed as a group of 4 boys walked by. Although three of them walked together, the fourth walked away from them, obviously not part of their group. The three boys that walked side by side were (dare I say it?) beautiful!

The obvious leader of the pack was tall and skinny, with an air of power that overcame his lithe figure. His onyx hair was messy in a way that was pleasant. And flaming green eyes that pinned you down to where you were standing, behind elegant round glasses that, even though they were old fashioned, fit him perfectly. It was Harry Potter! The orphan president of Potter Hotels and Suites! The number one youngest president that is known in the business world!!

To his right stood a figure a head taller than the leader. But instead of skinny, he was built strongly and even with clothes on had muscles he just couldn't hide. He had flaming orange hair that (oddly enough) darkened to a blood red in the sun. And eyes, fixed intently to his far right at the third boy, that were a soft cornflower blue that sparkled with an emotion that seemed like... mischief? It was the famous teen soccer player, Ronald Weasley!!

To the left of Potter was a familiar face. He was a short boy with a skinny but supple frame. His curly long hair was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes, directed at Ronald, were a sparkling brown that seemed to know all the answers of the world. It was Hermes Granger! The up and coming literature guru who has read most every book on every subject! This was the guy who helped me figure out the main ingredient for the cure!! By the look of their tie colors, they were in the same year as I was.

But even as I made these observations, the one who held my attention was the lone figure that walked away from the trio. A tall man with a lithe muscular build that seemed to be able to be stronger than it seemed. He had platinum blonde hair that shimmered and glinted, even with the low light the platform presented. His eyes were what held me in place though. They were silver... literally silver! They were shining with an emotion that was obvious disinterest. It was the heir to the Dragons Stay luxury hotels where only the rich were allowed board. Draco Malfoy.

Maybe I stared too long or something because soon I was looking straight in his eyes, frozen on the spot by his icy glare!! For what seemed an eternity, i couldn't look away and was surprised to find myself mere inches away from him. I felt like a hamster being hypnotized by a deadly snake. Noticing the distance between us, i finally looked down with embarrassment, hoping he couldn't see my cheeks heating into a deep red color. After a moment of hushed silence, I heard a small chuckle, followed by a near inaudible "interesting..." before the blonde strode away from me. Allowing me to catch my breath and gain my composure... or whatever it is I had!

Soon after, the platform became a flurry of whispers and talk of "the new sacrifice."

* * *

After getting over the initial shock, the train pulled in as if on cue. As always, after I dropped my luggage only about a million times, a few kind boys helped me load my things. They were really friendly and helpful, informing me on how to get to my compartment. But as I was about to invite them to join me, they suddenly turned pale and hurriedly said their good-byes and walked away... it was a pity really. I wondered what I did wrong. I really wished for some company on my first train ride.

As I trudged up the steps of the train, I caught sight of Hermes. He was talking with Weasley and Potter outside of a compartment. Even though I hate meeting new people, I can get along fine if I'm introduced. And what the heck? I knew Hermes and saying hi wasn't too strange of a deed. Besides, i didn't want to be alone... So I walked up to Hermes and tried my best to not sound like an intolerable git.

"Hullo, Hermes. Nice to see you again!" I chirped, suddenly feeling like maybe i shouldn't have bothered him.

"Hm? Oh! Why, if it isn't the famous bloody mad scientist that cured cancer! Neville! It's been much too long! Here, come meet a few friends!" Hermes gushed, as he gave me a tight hug and turned me towards the other two.

"Harry, Ron, this is the bloke I told you about in my letters. Neville Longbottom, master botanist/chemist." To this he added a flourish of his hands as if I were an antique hotrod, which sent my cheeks blazing.

To this Harry smiled and shook my hand with a, "nice to meet you Neville." His voice was very refreshing, like a forest! So pretty!!

While Ron, as Hermes called him, grunted a semi reply towards me with a look of skepticism. I felt my cheeks heat up even more at his reply. What did I do this time?!

After introductions, Hermes invited me to sit with them and we spent the whole ride chatting and getting to know each other, though Harry was mostly on his laptop, and Ron just looked at me with a critical eye...

Soon we arrived to the most beautiful place i ever laid eyes on...

Draco pov

Who would've thought that on this day i would find my newest pet? I mean really, not even the first day of school and I am presented with an adorably cute hamster!

Hogwarts academy is, of course, a prestigious and highly known school for its beautiful attendees that meld perfectly with the equally beautiful campus... i mean i am obligated to attend really.

So arriving there, for my 3rd year at Hogwarts high school academy , i just had to run in to the little Potter pack. If anyone knows anything about me, they would say that i HATE Potter with all my being. And that is a very sore understatement. That horrible git has been competing with me since flipping Hogwarts pre-school! Even though at first he was no match for me, he started getting even, and even now we haven't settled the score!! I hate that lousy bugger, and i can swear on it!!

Anyways, of all times to arrive, we arrived at the same time. Going the same way didn't help either. That walk was one of the most annoying i'd had to take, especially when i had to put up a fake front so that i didn't offend my father's newest "business" endeavor. How i hate not being allowed to give a snide remark to that idiot of a four eyes!

As we walked side by side, i clenched my teeth and forced myself to acknowledge the twits existence. "so, Potter, how are things with my father going?" of course i knew how things were going, but my father pushed me earlier to make nice with his little toy.

Potter looked up with wide eyes and a dark blush that was quite unexpected. I mean i knew that he and my father were... how can i say this lightly, "knocking boots"? it didn't bother me none, as long as i got to keep my spending money and Potter out of my hair. So what was with that shocked expression, as if i had just caught them in the act? What did i care?

"wh-what!?" he squeaked. What an annoying voice... "i was asking you how the hotel construction negotiations were going, are you deaf as well as blind?" i drawled, with my usual snide watered down comment.

"oh, um, uh, great just great! We are planning to open up the buildings in a few years, this seems that it will be greatly looked forward to. Ahaha...ha..." he rushed through and ended with a nervous laugh. The only fun thing about talking with his father's toy was making him look stupid in front of his immediate posse, who looked curiously at each other once, and then between Potter and i. What fun!!

"well if that's all I shall be going this way... mistress" what? I couldn't help myself! Especially when he looked away quickly... his cronies looking at each of like they could communicate telepathically. What a riot!! But of course, i couldn't show that, i am a Malfoy after all. So i walked away with a placid expression...

And that's when i saw him. The most perfect thing i laid my eyes upon. A boy stood there, about a head shorter than i, which is still quite tall, with an angelically round face, bordered by curls that looked as soft as silk. He was looking at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. And his half lidded eyes were auburn. They were so smoldering. And strike me down now, if I didn't see this delectable treat part his lips slightly so very deliciously. He was a sight to behold indeed. I was pretty sure others saw this sensual face of his, because many were looking towards him, wondering if making a move on him was smart or not.

I couldn't allow that! This was my prey!! So as swiftly as i could without looking desperate, I closed in on him to study him closer. As I thought, he was ever so charming up close, and the look of surprise that adorned his face was, well, sexy. All i could utter was "interesting..." and walked away while flashing him my well known smirk that made anyone melt...

My, oh my, was this year going to be fun!

* * *

As i caught up my usual crew, the train arrived and i was busy ordering Crabbe and Goyle to get my things on board when, i heard a crash. I looked around to see who had made that crash when my eyes settled on the hamster. He was scrabbling with his things, but every time he tried to carry his things, the more they fell and he stumbled. I couldn't help but think how cute his efforts were, and was just about to go give him a hand, when a horde of insolent whelps flocked to his aide!! How dare they converge on my newest treat!!

After they helped him put the bags on board, he laughed at a joke. Even his laugh was charming!! By that point i'd had enough. So since they were facing me, i sent my iciest and fiercest look i could muster. Ha! You should've seen them run away!!

But know the boy looked lonely and before i could hail him, he disappeared into the car. So i followed him. I couldn't just leave him alone, now could i? As i was closing in on him he went up to the damned Potter posse. Great, he was friends with one of them.

The only good i got from their conversation that was of interest was his name. The short boy said when introducing him to Weasel and Potty.

"Harry, Ron, this is the bloke I told you about in my letters. Neville Longbottom, master botanist/chemist." And with a silly wave of his hands pointed towards the angel, Neville.

Neville... a noble name if i do say so...

And i went back to my compartment and his name and face came swirling back each time... and i kept thinking of how i should start my hunt on little Neville Longbottom....


	2. Chapter 2

Seduction: phase 1… room 451

NevillexDraco

Neville POV

My first day at Hogwarts was… how should I say this… weird? Confusing? Wonderful?

Well, any of these words can describe it really. I felt like a child when I was confronted with the soaring towers and buildings that made up the Hogwarts campus.

As far as I could tell, I almost whizzed my pants. I mean really, this place is the most intimidating setting you can put me in. GAAH!

Well I guess this is where my days of horror/bliss (?) began…

Stepping off the train wasn't so bad. I only stumbled once and I somehow managed to keep both feet planted on the floor.

Behind me came Hermes rambling on about a recent ancient text he had found in South America about native people of some sort.

"…and I also found that they played a game that is quite similar to rugby and cricket! Although it was a game played for honor and leisure. Not only as entertainment." He rambled for a while, not even noticing that Ron had taken his bag and carried it for him, Hermes too busy using his hands to depict what she read.

As Ron walked on with both his and Hermes' luggage, Harry brought up the rear carrying only his laptop case/briefcase.

"Don't you have more things than that Harry?" I inquired, hoping I wasn't being too nosy.

"Hm? Oh no, my stuff has already been sent ahead of me, so has everybody else's." Harry said absent-mindedly, "The only reason Hermes and Ron have a case is because they forgot a few things and brought it with them. Didn't you send your stuff ahead of you?" he continued to say.

"Nope, this is all I have or need really," I answered, "I am pretty low maintenance! Ha ha ha!" I joked, laughing nervously; the look Harry giving me seemed incredulous.

"y-you mean, that's all? You only have a suitcase, a trunk, and a-a duffle bag? You must be joking!" at this statement I just giggled. I mean really with the stuttering, he sort of reminded me of well, ME! It was really quite funny. "nah, the only things sent ahead were my specimens and heavy equipment… all my other delicate tools are right here where I can look after them!"

Oh, and if you're wondering why I wasn't embarrassed by his comment, well, who cares really? I may be a nervous wreck, but at least I don't pretend to be something I'm not.

"you really aren't joking?" Harry spoke again with a gob smacked look.

"No, I'm not joking. Ha ha! I mean we can't all be rich y'know! Ha-ha! Now c'mon, Hermes and Ron'll leave us behind!" I then sprinted quite ungracefully toward the still babbling Hermes and the silent red haired giant.

Though, for some strange reason, Harry kept giving me looks that I couldn't quite decipher. But I shrugged it off, I mean what should I care what he thinks? Even though I want his and the other's friendship? maybe I should care a little? Oh boy…

Getting to my room may as well have been the weirdest experience yet.

I separated from the other three to find my room. The number was 451… weird number really, because I heard somewhere that is the temperature book paper burns… well, never mind.

As I was looking for my dorm, I got hopelessly lost. I mean, hell, wasn't that fantastic? Getting lost in a bloody creepy castle all by yourself. Brilliant, right?

As I turned numerous amounts of corners, until I finally found the bloody door. That was when the door opened of it's own accord. I really expected some sort of ghost, so imagine my surprise, when I was met by the enigmatic blonde angel that I met before and a familiar smoldering dark haired hunk right next to him.

Imagine my surprise in coming face to face with my idol SEVERUS SNAPE! I mean not only is he a master in chemistry and medicine but he is HOT!

The light and dark contrast was striking, and made them look even better together.

Now, I bet you're thinking, "wow, you are sooo lucky!" but really all that was going through my mind was "bollocks!"

I mean, really, imagine running into the two hottest guys you've ever seen all nasty and sweaty? Smashing isn't it? Especially if you're seen being a total spaz with your luggage when you see them.

So of course I wasn't surprised to hear a chuckle. Mortified, I was frozen in place again, looking like an overly ripe tomato! It felt like the temperature in the room went up a few several hundred degrees! I swear, one guy's gaze was chilling and the other was boiling. Was a puddle of soquid if that makes any sense at all!

That was when they both finally spoke at the same time, "so, you're our new roommate? Well then, welcome to room 451. "

Draco's POV

"Draco, I don't know, ah! I, I've never, nnh! Done this befoooo, ungh!" panted out a blushing angel.

"don't worry, I'll (kiss) take (suck) great (lick) care (bite) of you (kiss) Neville (lick." I growled while continuing the onslaught on that milky white neck of his.

"oh, Draco!" moaned the hamster

"yes love?" I asked while pausing my attack on his neck.

"WAKE UP YOU INTOLERABLE GIT!" screamed the cherub in a voice that was most definitely not his.

With that, I jolted awake to find one very annoyed dark haired aristocrat glaring daggers at me , and a snickering dark skinned heir . Great, just what I needed Parkinson and Zabini… my two best mates.

"how long were you planning to sleep your royal heinous?" scowled Paxton Parkinson. He didn't exactly seem too happy with me for some reason. Well, it seemed Blaise could still find Paxton to be "utterly" hilarious.

"I have been looking for you EVERYWHERE! I mean, really, it wasn't nearly as fun terrorizing the first years without you!" pouted the future ruler of Belgium. "I thought we were friends -I-don't-wanna-hang-with-Paxton-because-I'm-sleeping-Malfoy!" continued the spoilt prince. Man, he can be a real girl for a straight guy.

"now, now, young master," chided Zabini. "no need to be so upset. Draco may have been too tired from his exploits this morning" dammit! How did he know these things?

"exploits?" asked the royal pain-in-the-ass.

"why yes, he seems to have found a new pet for him to consume" drawled the sneaky git

"_really"_ smiled Paxton "why Draco, this is unexpected, you are usually one to have a snack here and there. You haven't had a pet since that softmore in your freshman year, what was his name? Snake?"

"his name was Severus _Snape_ and he had too much free will to really be my pet any longer, so I had no choice but to let him go. Besides, he had a nasty habit of biting. We're quite close friends now though…" I explained uninterestedly, I mean really that was the past, and I seriously almost forgot I had him as a pet once.

"well, right now I want to know how this little Neville looks like to have captured the attention of the ice dragon" said Blaise knowingly.

"WAIT! How do you know his name?" really, how did he DO that! I mean is nothing hidden from this bloke?

"why Draco, you should know better than to ask this of the heir of the biggest private detective agency, I mean really… and you also seem to like to moan his name out in your sleep." he winked at me after saying that last phrase.

At that, I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my head and I had to turn away. How mortifying! That was when I knew I had to have that hamster tamed, and Soon! I mean look what he was doing to me!

At that moment as I was about to utter my retort, the train jolted to a stop and we were asked to grab our things and debark the train.

I chose that moment to escape my surly friends, and with as much haste I could muster, I hightailed it out of there and made my way to my usual room. Room 451.

When I entered my usual room, I noticed that I had a new roommate from the year before.

The things on the farther edge of the room obviously belonged to a botanist or a chemist. His walk-in closet was empty so far and there were plants everywhere in small pots with numbers on them. On a large lab table were a Bunsen burner and small heavy equipment even I couldn't quite place.

The only thing was that there was no roommate to lay claim to these things. So far he was the only one in his 3 person dorm room. The other third of the enormous room already had the bed in disarray and the closet filled and a similar set up as the other corner of the room, the only difference was there were already a few things boiling and bubbling in many different beakers and glass containers.

So, Severus was already up to his experiments, eh? Well, he has to be around here somewhere…

And just when I thought that, out from the bathroom came a huge explosion!

"hmm, I guess that having these two… and perhaps… yes, lets try that…" came a quite rumble from the smoking bathroom. Not two seconds later came out Severus Snape, master chemist and famous medicine man, not to mention a great lay and best friend.

"well then, are those experiments more important than greeting your old mate? Hm, Sevvy-kins?" that always got Severus to blush uncontrollably.

"huh! Oh, Draco! When did you get here?" he spoke without even a stutter! Humph, no fun… well, I guess that means he found something that has captured his attention… hmm…

"I just got here awhile ago… and you? It seems that you have someone on your mind… you don't usually make experiments until everything is prim and proper. Is it that Lupin bloke? You do know his shadow Black won't let you near him?" I drawled, I just live to tease!

"oh, um, well, uhum! That is none of your business Draco. And am I not allowed to get a head start in my formulas?" he rushed as he got a faint blush on his cheeks. Bullseye! "anyways, what of your endeavors? I saw you at the station."

"ah, you see, I have found myself quite a delicious morsel, that I will completely devour and make my own soon, if I have anything to say about it!" I laughed as Severus turned an even darker shade of red from the information I shared.

"now Draco! You have to sto-" THUNK! At that moment a huge crash sounded from the hall. We looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Now what could that be?

We both went towards the door and when we opened it I saw my little angel before me!

And if that wasn't enough, he looked ridiculously sexy with his hair tossed and wild, his breathing short and shallow, sweat on his brow and the cutest pink flush going from his cheeks, to his exposed neck and maybe even further beneath the collar of his shirt… he looked utterly screwable! At that moment I felt heat rising into my face (and other places).

Severus just glanced between us and gave one of his knowing chuckle. I had to say something! So I wasn't surprised when both Severus and I both said in unison, "so, you're our new roommate? Well then, welcome to room 451. "

There really is a god!


	3. hey there guys

Alright guys… I know it's been forever since I've updated this, but I will be rebooting this puppy and changing things around. Sorry for the inconvenience but I will try to update it as quickly as possible!

Sorry, but stay tuned


End file.
